The present invention is related to a trolley, or a cart with casters, for carrying and displaying things.
A traditional displaying rack may consist of a flat board supported by legs made from rods. This simple rack is likely to fall to the ground when it is accidentally pushed.
Another common displaying device is simply a cart with wheels, which cannot be folded into a small size for the convenience of storage and transportation when it is not in use.
It is advantageous to provide a displaying rack with casters, which is sturdy and collapsible so that it can be folded into a small size when not in use.